Oszustwo i niespełniona misja
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ''' '''Odcinek 16 Kunegundzia krząta się po pokoiku Chris'a w hotelu. Kunegunda: Chrisiu, lepiej się pośpiesz! <3 Zaraz musimy wychodzić. <3 Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Kunegunda założyła przymałe lakiereczki, które podkreślały jej grube nogi. *-* '' '''Kunegunda: '''Chrisio? Jesteś gotowy? ''Podeszła do drzwi od łazienki i zaczęła je głaskać,. Kunegunda: Może chcesz, żebym umyła ci plecki, skarbie? ^^ Hihi. ^^ Nadal nic. Z twarzy Kundzi zniknął uśmiech. '' '''Kunegunda:' To nie jest śmieszne, McLean! :< Uważaj, wchodzę! Chwyciła za klamkę, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Kunegunda: Hmm.. Najpierw masa.. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli wyważę drzwi, co? ^^ Kamerzysta pokręcił głową. Kunegunda: Okej. :D Kunegunda odeszła trochę od drzwi. Kunegunda: Na 3! 3! ^^ Zaczęła biec w stronę drzwi, ale kiedy była już przy nich, drzwi same się otworzyły. Kundzia wpadła prosto do prysznica. :< Kunegunda: To nie był dobry pomysł. :< Niestety, w łazience nikogo nie było. Kunegunda: 'Gdzie on jest... CHRIS! ;((((((((( ''Zaczęła płakać. Wybiegła z łazienki, a potem z pokoju. Kamerzysta został w środku. Sam. Na ekranie pojawił się tylko jego kciuk. '''Kamerzysta: Czołówken! Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Pole namiotowe Na miejscu panowała niespokojna atmosfera. Misty siedziała przy ognisku i próbowała zebrać myśli. ''Misty:' Mam złe przeczucia. Niby wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, ale.. Jeszcze nigdy tak się nie bałam. To się nagrywa?! Wyłączcie to! Tymczasem w jednym z namiotów leżał Ricardo w towarzystwie Lucy oraz Pearl. Ponadto w nogach Ricardo spała rezolutna Kimmy, która trzymała w dłoniach łom i tuliła go jak przytulankę. :3 Kimmy: Mooja... Mrrr. Podrapała Ricardo po łydce i znowu zasnęła. Po chwili obudziła się Pearl, która chcąc przytulić Ricardo, natrafiła na twarz Lucy. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Pearl: CO WY TU K***A WSZYSCY ROBICIE DO CHOLERY!? Od krzyków Pearl wszyscy szybko się rozbudzili. ^^ Ricardo: Nie krzycz.. Nie mam pojęcia.. Lucy: Przestań, było czadowo. :D ''Lucy: Nigdy nie poczułam czegoś tak fantastycznego! <3 Koniec z niezdarną Lucy. <3 Czas na melanż. <3'' Kimmy: Może chcecie łom? :D Pearl: NIE! Pearl: 'Żenada... Ale spokojnie, dam sobie radę z tymi idiotkami. Ricardo jest mój i basta. Całe szczęście, że nie było z nami Misty. O.o'' 'Kimmy: '''To cześć. :D ''Wybiegła z namiotu. Pearl spojrzała na Lucy. '''Pearl: A ty? Zmykaj stąd, dorośli chcą porozmawiać! Lucy: Może nie pamiętasz, ale to nasz wspólny namiot i mam prawo tu przebywać. Pearl: A, w takim razie okej. Ricardo, idź już. Ricardo: Ale.. Pearl: 'Idź, nie jesteś mi na razie potrzebny. '''Ricardo: '''Zrobić ci śniadanie? ^^ ''Pojawiła się Kimmy. '''Kimmy: Ja chcę! <3 Lucy: Ja też poproszę. c: Pearl: Chętnie, ale uważaj na tą z łomem. Ricardo: Jasne. :3 Ricardo i Kimmy zniknęli. Lucy i Pearl zostały same. Pearl: '''Przestań się wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy. :3 On Cię nie chce. Chce mnie. '''Lucy: Myślałby kto.. Pearl: Lepiej uważaj. Tylko ostrzegam. :3 Szybko się ubrała i wyszła z namiotu. ''Lucy: Co ona sobie myśli? Rzeczywiście, Rico jest w nią wpatrzony jak w obrazek, ale nie zamierzam przestać o niego walczyć. Mamy jeszcze parę odcinków przed sobą. Muszę tylko uwierzyć w siebie.'' Przy ognisku Ricardo gotował jakiś gulasz, a dziewczyny przyglądały się jego pracy. Kimmy: Szkoda, że nie ma Brendonka. :< Zjadłabym jego rybkę. :3 Pearl: Spokojnie możesz do niego wrócić. Chętnie ci to ułatwimy. Kimmy: Niee, zostawił mi ich trochę. ^^ Wyciągnęła worek pełen ryb i zaczęła je jeść. ;u; Pearl: Bardzo dojrzałe.. Ricardo! Ricardo: 'Już, słodka. ''Po chwili wszyscy już zajadali się pysznym gulaszem Ricardo. Kimmy, kiedy tylko dostała swój talerz, wrzuciła rybkę do gulaszu. <3 '''Ricardo: I jak? ^^ Lucy: Pyszne. <3 Kimmy: '''Rybka lepsza. <3 '''Misty and Pearl: Może być. Ricardo: Cieszę się. ^^ Nagle usłyszeli jakieś krzyki. Pearl: Uch, to już? W sumie, zauważyliście, że w tym sezonie Chris daje nam więcej luzu? Ricardo: To prawda. Kimmy: 'Może kogoś zabijają? ^^ ''Zza zakrętu wyłoniła się przerażona Kunegunda. '''Kunegunda: Ludziki! Ludziki! Pearl: O, nie. Znowu ta góra sadła. Ricardo: Musisz być taka niemiła? Pearl: '''Nie. ''Ricardo:' Lubię Pearl, jest atrakcyjna. Ale coraz bardziej denerwuje mnie jej sposób zwracania się do innych. Wszystkich obraża. To nie jest fajne. Lucy: Co się stało, Kundziu? Kunegunda: Chris.. Chris... Ricardo: '''Co z nim? '''Kunegunda: '''On.... Zniknął. ;((((( Zaczęła płakać. '''Pearl: Znalazłaś sobie powód do płakania.. Robimy imprezę! Ricardo: Em, Pearl. Chris zniknął. A to oznacza, że jeśli go nie znajdziemy, nasze starania o zdobycie miliona były bez sensu. Pearl: No to go znajdziemy! Ale najpierw impreza! Lucy: Gdzie go ostatnio widziałaś, Kundziu? Kunegunda: W pokoju hotelowym.. Poszedł do łazienki, a potem zniknął. Ricardo: Mamy misję! Musimy go odnaleźć! Pearl: '''Musimy? ;u; '''Wszyscy: TAK! Ricardo: Kundzia, prowadź! Pearl: 'Chwileczkę... ''Jednak Ricardo, Lucy oraz Kunegunda biegli już do hotelu. '''Misty: '''Chyba nie mamy wyboru. :P '''Pearl: Grrr! Chodź! Pobiegły za nimi. Hotel Uczestnicy oraz Kunegunda siedzieli w łazience i szukali czegoś, co mogłoby wskazywać na porwanie Chris'a. Kimmy: Czuję się jak Szerlok Holms. ^^ Wskoczyła do prysznica. Lucy otworzyła jedną z szafek. Lucy: Po co wam tyle kosmetyków? Kunegunda: Wszystkie są Chris'a. :< Moja jest obok. :< Lucy otworzyła szafkę Kunegundy. Cała szafka była wypełniona jedzeniem. xD Pearl: Jak można być takim idiotą i trzymać w łazience jedzenie? Kunegunda: No co? Obalam mit, że nie powinno się jeść podczas kąpieli. ;u; Lucy: Spokojnie. Misty, jak ci idzie? Misty stała z boku i przyglądała się poczynaniom dziewczyn. Misty: '''Słucham? Aaa. Jest ok. Pójdę sprawdzić w pokoju, może coś znajdę.. '''Lucy: Jasne. :3 Misty wyszła z pokoju. Ricardo dokładnie przyglądał się wybitym szybom w oknie. Ricardo: Aha. Lucy: Masz coś, Riczko? ^^ Ricardo: 'Rozbite szyby wskazują na to, że najwyraźniej ktoś rzucił w nie kamieniem! ''Podniósł kamień z ziemi. '''Lucy: Mrr, jesteś taki genialny. <3 Kimmy: Taak, bardzo genialny. <3 Pearl: Bardzo, bardzo genialny. <3 Podczas gdy dziewczyny zaczęły się kłócić o to, jak bardzo genialny jest Ricardo, a sam zainteresowany próbował wyjaśnić sprawę z oknem płaczącej Kundzi, Misty usiadła na łóżku w pokoju. Misty: 'Można się było tego spodziewać... ''Wyciągnęła coś w rodzaju małego telefoniku i przyłożyła go sobie do ucha. 'Misty: '''Gotowe? Mam nadzieję, że szybko to załatwisz. ''Misty zaczęła stukać paznokciami o półkę. '''Misty: Co mam zrobić, nie posłuchają mnie. Wstała. Misty: Dobra, coś wymyślę.. Trzymaj w kciuki. Pa. Pobiegła do łazienki. Wszystkie dziewczyny na czele z Kundzią płakały. xD Misty: Co wam się stało? xD Lucy: Ricardo wypadł z okna. ;((( Misty: Yyy.. Obok Misty pojawił się Ricardo, który podejrzliwie na nią spojrzał. Ricardo: '''Nic mi nie jest... Ał. '''Misty: O, świetnie. Mam dobre wieści. Chyba wiem, gdzie jest Chris. Kunegunda: Serio? :O Ricardo: Seeeerio, Misty? Misty: '''Z tego, co wiem, Chris jest przetrzymywany na Bernard Street. '''Pearl: Jest tu taka ulica? o.o Misty: No.. Jasne! Kunegunda: Na co jeszcze czekamy? <3 Lecę, Chrisio, kotku. <3 Wybiegli z łazienki. Ricardo: '''Słyszałem tą dziwną rozmowę Misty z jakimś gościem. Wszystko wydaje mi się bardzo podejrzane. Chyba, że ten upadek spowodował jakiś wstrząs mózgu. ;u; Ał. '' Gdzieś w mieście ''Kunegunda biegła na końcu grupy. Z powodu wysiłku i zbędnych kilogramów zaczęła szybko się męczyć. '''Kunegunda: Czek.. ajcie. Tylko złapię... oddech. Przystanęli. Ricardo rozglądnął się po okolicy. Ricardo: Jesteś pewna, że dobrze idziemy, Misty? Misty: Tak mi się wydaje. Zresztą gdzieś tu niedaleko powinien być park. Kunegunda: Może odsapniemy w parku? Mam nadzieję, że to niedaleko! <3 Ricardo: Tak właściwie.. Ktoś próbował się skontaktować z Chrisem na komórkę? Kundziu? Kunegunda: '''Niee, nigdy nie pamiętam jak używać tego cholerstwa. :< '''Ricardo: Po drugiej stronie ulicy jest budka telefoniczna. Przy okazji, może uda nam się zadzwonić do producentów. Pearl: A znasz numer? Kunegunda: 'Ja znam. <3 ''Podciągnęła koszulkę do góry i na oczach wszystkich ukazały się trzy numery telefoniczne. '''Kunegunda: Chris mi je zapisał, na wypadek gdybym się zgubiła. <3 To bardzo użyteczne! Pearl: A niby jak je chciałaś odczytać? Kunegunda: Widzisz.. O tym nie pomyślałam. Ricardo: Nieważne. Wiesz który numer jest czyj? Kunegunda: Tak! Albo chwila! Zapomniałam. :< I burczy mi w brzuszku. :< Ricardo: Okej, jakoś sobie poradzimy.. Szybko przeszli na drugą stronę i podeszli do budki telefonicznej. Lucy: Nie zmieścimy się tam wszyscy. :< Pearl: Ja nie mam zamiaru tam wchodzić. Ricardo: '''Spokojnie. Kimmy, jako najzwinniejsza z nas wpakuje się na to pudło. Pomocna Lucy będzie podawać jej liczby, a Kimmy będzie je wykręcać na telefonie. '''Pearl: '''A ty? '''Ricardo: '''Ja będę rozmawiał. Myślę, że to sprawiedliwe. Do dzieła! ''Pearl:' Ricardo zrobił się strasznie władczy. Chyba te laski tak na niego działają. ._. Po chwili plan Ricardo wszedł w życie. Pearl oparła się o budkę i przyglądała pracy kolegów. Misty gryzła nerwowo wargę i zastanawiała się, co zrobić. Przy budce leżał łom Kimmy. Misty: Em.. Pearl? Możesz do mnie na chwilę podejść? Pearl: Czego chcesz? Pearl podeszła do Misty. Misty: Przepraszam, to silniejsze ode mnie. Pearl: Tylko mnie nie całuj, dobra? Misty: Nie, to wcale nie o to chodzi. Popchnęła Pearl tak mocno, że ta wpadła z impetem do budki telefonicznej, przewracając przy tym Lucy oraz Kundzię. Pearl wylądowała centymetr od dupci Kundzi. <3 Pearl: Fuu! Misty: 'Sory, ludzie! Nie mam wyboru! ''Zamknęła drzwiczki i przystawiła do nich łom Kimmy. W ten sposób obecni w środku nie mogli się wydostać. '''Ricardo: Co ty wyprawiasz, Misty?! Kimmy: O, mój łom. <3 W końcu się do czegoś przydał. <3 Misty: Muszę was spowolnić. Żegnajcie! Pomachała im i pobiegła dalej. Lucy: No, pięknie... Park Tysiąclecia Misty biegła przez park i rozglądała się dookoła. Misty: 'Gdzie on jest.. Sick! ''Misty oparła się o drzewo. W ten sposób uruchomiła przejście. '''Misty: Bingo! Wbiegła do środka. W budce telefonicznej Sytuacja była napięta. Kundzia płakała, Kimmy grzebała coś przy telefonie, a Lucy i Pearl stały z założonymi rękami i patrzyły na Ricardo. Lucy: Rico, to chyba nie był dobry pomysł. Ricardo: '''Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że ona nas zdradzi! '''Kimmy: '''Z kim? ^^ '''Ricardo: Nie wiem. Ale mogę się domyślać. Pearl: Hmm? Ricardo: Kiedy spadłem z okna w hotelu, wróciłem do was ponownie. Ale kiedy wchodziłem do środka, usłyszałem rozmowę Misty z jakimś gościem. Nie wiem, kto to był, ale wydawało się, że oboje coś knują. Nie miałem pewności czy to się działo naprawdę, bo przecież przed chwilą uderzyłem się w głowę. Ciężka sprawa... Pearl: No, pięknie. Mówiłam, żeby jej nie wierzyć! Ricardo: 'Teraz to już nieistotne. Musimy się jakoś stąd wydostać. ''Pearl podeszła do Ricardo i zakręciła się wokół niego. '''Pearl: Na pewno wpadniesz na jakiś genialny pomysł, kotku. ;* Kimmy: 'O, tak! Ricardo to kopalnia dobrych pomysłów. *-* ''Lucy postąpiła podobnie jak Pearl. 'Lucy: '''Nie pozwolisz nam zginąć, prawda? '''Ricardo: '''Możecie przestać? To jest beznadziejne. ''Nastąpiła cisza. Słychać było tylko ciche płakanie Kundzi. '''Pearl: Nie macie szans, kochane. Lepiej zejdźcie mi z drogi. Lucy: '''Hola, hola! On nie jest twoją własnością! '''Pearl: '''Ale będzie. :P Prawda, Rico? '''Ricardo: '''Przestańcie, k****! Cały czas o tym samym. Już nie mogę tego słuchać. Odczepcie się ode mnie. :< Muszę pomyśleć. '''Pearl: W takim razie załatwimy to jak rozwiążemy problem z Misty. Lucy: Dobrze. Ricardo: I to mi się podoba. Lucy i Pearl odeszły od Ricardo i bezmyślnie wgapiały się w ulicę. ''Ricardo: Ehhh, kobiety...'' W starej fabryce Chris był przywiązany do jakiejś liny. Nad nim stała duża kadź z jakąś rżącą substancją. Przy pulpicie stała jakaś postać w masce trolla. ???: '''Że też robią takie świetne fabryki... '''Chris: Możesz już przestać i wreszcie się ujawnić? To nie jest śmieszne! ???: Cierpliwości. Musimy tylko ustalić parę rzeczy... W końcu pojawiła się Misty. Zdyszana, podeszła do zamaskowanej postaci. ???: Nareszcie jesteś! Misty: '''Sooory, trochę się zeszło. '''Chris: Misty?! Uwolnij mnie! ???: Przykro mi, kolego. Ta dziunia pracuje dla mnie. Pocałował ją w policzek. Misty odskoczyła. Misty: Ogarnij się. Dasz mi moją kasę i spadam zanim zlecą się te łamagi. Poza tym, ciekawy pomysł na kryjówkę. Żeby tylko nikt się nie opierał o to drzewo... ???: Gdzie oni są? Zgubiłaś ich? Zabiłaś? Związałaś? Misty: Nie powinni nam zagrażać. Tak sądzę. ???: 'Wspaniale... Dziękuję. ''Podniósł deskę i uderzył nią naszą Misty. Ta w porę się usunęła, ale poślizgnęła się na smarze, który najwyraźniej ktoś rozlał. xD Straciła przytomność. <3 '???: '''Tak mi przykro.. Dzięki, za pomoc, idiotko! <3 ''Postac zrobiła skomplikowany ruch ręką i zdjęła maskę. Okazało się, że tą postacią był Samuel, którego pewnie i tak nikt nie zna. (please) 'Samuel: '''Czas przejąć to show! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha! W budce telefonicznej ''Obrażone dziewczyny patrzyły na Ricardo. xD '''Ricardo: '''No co? xD '''Pearl: Wymyśl coś. Ricardo: 'Aha.. ''Nastąpiła cisza. Nad główką Ricardo pojawiła się świecąca się żaróweczka. '''Ricardo: '''Wydaje mi się, że jest taki jeden sposób.. Kundziu! '''Kunegunda: '''Co? ;( '''Ricardo: Kochasz Chris'a, prawda? Kunegunda: '''Najbardziej na świecie. <3 '''Ricardo: Szkoda, że jesteś taka gruba... Kunegunda: Słucham? ;( Znowu zaczęła płakać. Pearl: 'To miał być ten twój plan? :P '''Ricardo: '''Spokojnie. xD ''Podszedł do Kundzi i ją przytulił. '''Ricardo: Ale to twój atut, Kundziu. Kunegunda: Naprawdę? :( Ricardo: Jasne! A kto rozwalił te drzwi od łazienki? To musiało wyglądać epicko! Chyba. Kunegunda: Starałam się. ^^ Ricardo: '''Więc głowa do góry i do dzieła! Liczy się każda sekunda, a Chris już na pewno się stęsknił. <3 '''Kunegunda: Dzięki, Rico. <3 Kunegunda wstała i uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyn. Zrobiła rozbieg i wbiła się prosto w jedną z plastikowych ścian budki telefonicznej. Drzwi nie miały szans, łom zresztą też, gdyż troszkę zgiął się w pół. xD Zadowolona Kunegunda zaczęła skakać z radości. Uratowała wszystkich. Lucy: '''Brawo. <3 '''Pearl: No, jestem pod wrażeniem. Kimmy: '''Mój łom. :< Ale przynajmniej do czegoś się przydał. <3 ''Ricardo: Poszło bardzo łatwo. Nie wiedziałem, że jestem w stanie ją przekonać. Ale to nie moja bajka.'' '''Ricardo: Dobrze, więc! Biegnijmy. <3 Kimmy: '''Przecież mamy jeszcze czas. <3 '''Kunegunda: Niee, czasu jest mało. <3 Chodźcie, chyba wiem, gdzie on jest. <3 Kunegunda pobiegła przed siebie. Rozbawieni zawodnicy pobiegli za nią. '' W starej fabryce ''Samuel chodziło wokół i uśmiechał się do przywiązanych Misty (nadal była nieprzytomna) oraz Chris'a. Chris: O co Ci chodzi, co? My się przecież nawet dobrze nie znamy! Samuel: Aaaa, czyli już zapomniałeś? Chris: Przestań, to były stare dzieje. Samuel: '''Zamiast pomóc naszej rodzinie, kupiłeś dom dla swojej kochanki, która po tygodniu cię zostawiła! '''Chris: No i? Przecież dobrze sobie radzicie. Samuel: '''Szczególnie, że wszyscy mają nas gdzieś na czele z Tobą! '''Chris: '''Dobra, dobra. Do czego prowadzi ta rozmowa? '''Samuel: '''W sumie... Nie wiem. Ale już za chwilę wszyscy zapomną o moim kuzynie, Chrisie McLeanie! '''Chris: Przestań, za chwilę mnie uwolnią. Jakiś czas później. xD Samuel: No i? Chris: Mam problem... Samuel dumnie podszedł do swojego komputerka. Park Tysiąclecia Kundzia i cała reszta przybiegli do parku. Lucy: '''Myślicie, że to właśnie tu? '''Ricardo: Czemu nie? Misty najwyraźniej nie jest tak świetną agentką, za jaką ją uważamy. Pearl: Ona jest agentką? O.o Ricardo: Nie wiedziałaś? xD Spoko. Kunegunda: '''Okej, okej.. Odsapnijmy, mam dość. '''Ricardo: '''Ale mówiłaś, że mamy dużo czasu! '''Kunegunda: Wiem, ale nie mam siły. :< ''Kunegunda: Po dzisiejszych biegach schudnę chyba z 10 kilo! Może nawet zacznę chodzić na siłownię? ^^'' Kundzia przystanęła i oparła się o drzewo. Podobnie jak wcześniej, zostało uruchomione przejście. Lucy: '''Wow. '''Kunegunda: '''To nie moja wina! '''Ricardo: To byłoby za proste.. Ale.. Sprawdźmy to! Pearl: Brawo, tłuścioszku. ^^. Kunegunda: ^^ Wbiegli do środka. W starej fabryce Samuel wprowadzał jakieś dane do komputerka. Misty w końcu się ocknęła. Misty: Co jest? Chris: O, jesteś! Misty: Chris? Chris: '''Świetnie nas wkopałaś! '''Misty: Oj, skąd mogłam wiedzieć. Proponował mojemu szefowi grube miliony! Musiałam się zgodzić. Chris: Czyli zgłosiłaś się tu tylko po to, żeby przeprowadzić swoją misję? Misty: Własciwie, to tak. No i przy okazji miałam wygrać milion. Ale to wszystko szybko się potoczyło. Chris: On i tak wam nie zapłaci! Jest biedny jak mysz kościelna! Wszyscy uważają go za dziwoląga. Samuel: '''Hej! Ja wszystko słyszę! '''Chris: '''Cała jego rodzina zjada gruz na śniadanie, obiad i kolację. '''Misty: Gość jest cyganem? Samuel: '''Właściwie to rudym, ciemnoskórym cyganem. Taka tam, mieszanka wedlowska. '''Misty: Aha. O.o Chris: Widzisz? Myślisz, że dlaczego nie chcę się z nim zadawać? Misty: To wiele wyjaśnia. Samuel: '''No, dobrze! Pora na wasz koniec! '''Misty: '''Przecież ja ci nic nie zrobiłam. :< '''Chris: To idiota, nic nam nie zrobi. Samuel: '''Cicho. :< Musicie zginąć! '''Chris: A może ostatni posiłek przed śmiercią? Samuel: Jasne. ^^ Pobiegł gdzieś. '' '''Chris:' Widzisz? xD Misty: Dobra, uciekamy.. Podczas gdy Misty zaczęła rozcinać swoje liny, usłyszeli jakieś wrzaski. Chris: Szybko! I wtedy dach fabryki rozbił sie na małe kawałeczki pod wpływem samolotu, który się w ten sufit wbił. Przybiegł Samuel z całym stosem kanapek. Samuel: 'Moja fabryka. :< ''Z samolotu wyszedł Chef Hatchet. <3 'Chef: '''Wcale nie jest twoja! '''Chris: '''Chefie. <3 '''Chef: '''Hej, Chris. xD ''W końcu pojawili się zawodnicy z Kundzią na czele. '''Kunegunda: '''Chris. <3 '''Chris: Kundzia? Kundzia podbiegła do Chris'a i zaczęła go przytulać. <3 Samuel: No, dobrze! Zginiecie wszyscy! W tej chwili Chef oraz Misty złapali go za ręce. Misty: '''Chyba niekoniecznie... '''Samuel: '''Grrr! '''Ricardo: Co tu się dzieje, Chris? Chris: '''Małe... rodzinne sprawy. '''Kunegunda: Tak się cieszę, że już jesteś. <3 Przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej. Chris: '''Kundzia.. Dość! Ten odcinek trwa już zdecydowanie za długo! '''Misty: A co ze mną? :< Chris: Jak to co? Wylatujesz! Tak samo jak Samuel! Zawiodłem się na Tobie. Misty: Sick! Ricardo: '''Cóż, trzeba odpowiadać za swoje czyny. ''Misty:' Świetnie, już po mnie. ._. Lot wstydu Misty i Samuel siedziali już w balonie. Misty: Chris, daj mi ostatnią szansę! Kunegunda: Przestań! Ciesz się, że Chrisiowi nic się nie stało! Samuel: I tak cię dopadnę, Chris! Chris: Jasne, ale wcześniej użyj mózgu. Misty: Nie moja wina, że jego rodzina to sami idioci.. Chris: 'To prawda. Ale dzisiaj i tak musieliśmy kogoś pożegnać. ^^ Padło na ciebie. <3 Żegnaj. :3 '''Misty: '''Wrrr, jestem w balonie z cyganem. :< ''Chris już tego nie usłyszał, Misty i Chris zniknęli za horyzontem. '''Chris: '''Pokraczny odcinek.. Co nie zmienia faktu, że już w następnym odcinku poznamy skład półfinałowy! Czy Ricardo da radę pokonać dziewczyny? A może nie? Tego dowiecie się tylko i wyłącznie, oglądając kolejny odcinki Przygody... Totalnej.. PORAŻKI! ''Pearl:' Ćwierćfinał? Możecie już przynieść mi te dolary. Będą moje! Kimmy: '''Mrr, cieszę się, że mój łom do czegoś się przydał. <3 ''Lucy:' Ojejciu! Udało mi się dojść dalej od Misty. <3 Jestem wolna. <3 I nadal blisko Ricardo. <3 Ricardo: '''Sytuacja wydaje się trudna. Będzie mi ciężko nad nimi zapanować. Szczególnie, jeśli odkryją prawdę... '''CDN. PS: Sory, jeśli poziom odcinka jest po prostu słaby, ale męczy mnie już ten wyspiarki klimat i moim celem jest zakończenie tej fikcji. Postaram się chociaż w pewnym sensie utrzymać formę, ale będzie bardzo ciężko. ;-; Ankietki. <3 Odcinek oceniam na... 5! <3 4! 3! 2! 1! Cieszysz się z eliminacji Misty?? Oczywiście! Nie... :< Chcecie więcej Samuela? <3 Taak. <3 Nie. :< Kto ma wystąpić w półfinale PTP? :D Kimmy Lucy Pearl Ricardo Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki